Whatever Tomorrow Brings
by SapphireEyes19
Summary: Set 5 years after the end of the Second War, Harry and company continue on with their lives. But what can they possibly fear now that Voldemort is gone? More than one would think! H/G, R/Hr pairings. Chapter 8 Up! R/Rs are welcome and replied to!
1. Induction

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

_By: SapphireEyes19_

DISCLAIMERS: An avid fan of Harry Potter, I do not claim these characters, settings, places or events that take place. The story is my mere interpretation of what happens after DH. I also of course do not take credit for the passage from the last chapter of Deathly Hallows used to introduce this story.

Without Further Ado...

**Chapter One: Induction**

_Hermione, Ginny and Luna all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and Harry's attention was diverted as a Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch..._

"Harry? Harry!" Harry Potter jerked awake and sat upright, almost colliding heads with his best friend Ron. It took him a moment to realize that he was sweating bullets and breathing heavily. Ron eyed him nervously and stood, stretching to his full 6'5" height while still looking down at him.

"You alright mate? You were muttering something about dodging a Killing Curse," he told him slowly. Harry sat back on his pillows and exhaled. The dream had been a frequent visitor during the nights of his and Ron's five years of Auror training; reliving the night he had defeated Lord Voldemort. Many would think that Harry would sleep peacefully knowing that the greatest dark wizard of all times had been silenced by his hand, but that was not the part of the night that disturbed him. He could never shake off the moment where his girlfriend Ginny Weasley was nearly killed by a misaimed Killing Curse. He always kept telling himself that she had survived; her mother Molly had taken care of the curse caster Bellatrix Lestrange, but in the long lapses in time that he had been able to see Ginny due to harsh Auror training had brought the memory of nearly losing her creeping back into his head. That was all about to change though; today was his and Ron's induction ceremony into the Auror Department at the newly democratic Ministry of Magic, headed by one of their most trusted friends and comrade Kingsley Shacklebot. It had been Shacklebot who had immediately asked Ron and Harry to train as Aurors with him to help reinstate peace and calmness into the ravaged wizarding world. The training was tough, grueling at times, but rewarding. He had been side by side with his friends and trusted classmates such as Terry Boot and Parvati Patil and had traveled the world for training; the Sahara Desert boot camp had been as rewarding as it had been tough.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the burrowing of Ron's red eyebrows and smiled at his friend.

"I'm alright Ron. You know, just that image again.." he said, trailing off, then reached for his new square wire-rimmed glasses; he had finally upgraded to these last year, when he could not seem to keep contacts in his eye for more than five seconds. Ron smiled sympathetically and nodded in understanding.

"You'll see her today Harry, and I'm sure that will be reassuring enough that she's not dead," he said with a short laugh. Harry's muscles immediately relaxed.

"You're right; and Hermione'll be here too," he said, adding the attendance of their best friend and Ron's girlfriend to the mix. Ron's lopsided grin widened, as he too had been missing his other half.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch his parents had given him for his birthday and looked alert.

"We've only got an hour til the induction ceremony; you should start getting ready," he said, and shuffled over to his own bunk where his new deep purple Auror robes lay ready for him. Glancing down to the end of his bed, Harry saw his own new set of robes waiting for him. He heaved himself out of bed and, grabbing his shower bag, headed into the shower.

--

Just as Ron had said, an hour later Kingsley's magnified voice announced that the induction ceremony was about to commence. Remembering the notice Kingsley had sent out the night before about alphabetical order, Harry got in line behind Parvati and followed her outside where the ceremony was taking place. He stepped up onto the magically built stage and stood to face the crowd of family and friends that had gathered. He scanned the crowd for one person in particular, and finally his emerald eyes met hazel. Ginny Weasley, along with the whole Weasley clan, Hermione Granger and Andromeda Tonk with his godson Teddy was standing on her tiptoes, as her 5'2" height barely allowed her to see over the others. She grinned broadly at the sight of him and waved eagerly, and Harry could swear his heart was getting ready to run a marathon at the rate it was going. He could only manage to smile back at her before Kingsley stood in front of the small group and spoke.

"Honored and beloved family members, allow me to welcome you to the 2003 Induction of Aurors Ceremony," he began, his calming low voice silencing the crowd immediately. The rest flew by to Harry as Kingsley launched into a well prepared captivating speech about the new Ministry and importance of the Aurors, and suddenly a smattering of applause rippled through the crowd. Kingsley nodded at the audience and waved his wand, making a stack of rolled parchments appeared under his free arm.

"My fellow Aurors, it is with great honor, and respect that I present you with your Auror certifications," he told them, and began calling the names of the select few that would be joining that branch of the Ministry.

"Harry Potter," Kingsley called after several other Aurors received their certifications, and Harry swore through the crowd he could specifically hear Ginny's loud yells of pride. Grinning widely, he took his certification and warmly shook Kingsley's hand, who gave him a satisfied nod and an extra clasp on the shoulder.

"Ronald Weasley," Kingsley called Ron's name last, and Harry applauded and whooped loudly for Ron, whose ears had gone from pink to red in a manner of seconds, shook Kingsley's hand to the roars from his large family, Hermione included. Kingsley once again raised his hands for silence.

"To our new group of Aurors, may they help myself and the Ministry to maintain the peace and tranquility that our society has built from the ashes," he concluded, and set of an array of purple and gold fireworks from his wand, which were barely heard above the congratulatory cheers. Harry couldn't feel his shoulders from them being clasped in congratulations, but saw his world slow down when Ginny rushed towards him, the same fierce look in her eyes she had worn when they had finally shared their first kiss. Now he opened his arms and swooped her up in them, and kissed her with such a fierce passion that time stood still.

"Oi! Let me say hello to my little sister!" Ron shouted, rudely awakening Harry and Ginny from their blissful reunion. Harry took a deep breath, inhaling Ginny's intoxicating floral scent, and put her down gently. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's brashness, but hugged Harry tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you two more than you can imagine; I'm so glad I'll be able to see you more than once every Christmas," she said happily, her eyes shining as she fought back her tears. Harry laughed.

"Of course Hermione, you know it wasn't Christmas without the third part of our trio," he told her reassuringly as George and Percy found their way to the foursome.

"Congratulations Harry...I'm so happy you've found a place with the ministry to help restore and maintain the peace," Percy said warmly shaking Harry's hand. Harry nodded and smiled with Percy, thinking to himself that although he had redeemed himself with his family, he'd always have that pompous manner. George stuck out one arm and hugged Harry.

"Good for you mate; at least someone in our family will have a useful ministry position," he cracked, getting a warning look from Percy. Charlie, Bill, and Fleur found Harry and Ron then, Fleur carrying a wriggling three-year old Victoire.

"Arry we are so pleased we could make eet to zis," Fleur said throatily, kissing Harry twice on both cheeks. Victoire reached out for Harry, making Bill and Charlie laugh.

"I think my daughter thinks if she's with you she'll get more attention," Bill pointed out as Harry reached out and tickled Victorie, causing her to squeal with delight. Finally, Molly and Arthur made their way through the crowd, along with Andromeda and his godson, who was gripping onto his grandmothers hand and looking shyly up at him.

"Congratulations Harry dear," Molly cried, tears streaming down her plump cheeks as she and Arthur grabbed him into a hug. When they moved onto Ron, Harry squatted down so he was eye level with Teddy.

"Did you like the fireworks?" he asked. Teddy's brown eyes widened as he nodded, his dark brown hair, Harry noticed with appreciation, growing noticeably lighter with each nod.

"Oh yes Uncle Harry!" he said delightedly. Harry rumpled his hair and stood up to face Andromeda.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you being here, the both of you," he said to her. She smiled, and though Harry still saw the resemblance to Bellatrix in her sister, felt warm and content.

"Of course Harry, this means the world to us, as it would if Remus, Dora and Teddy...," she trailed off, tears fighting at the corners of her eyes. He hugged her swiftly.

"I know," he whispered and she shuddered a single sniff and nodded. Whispering something to Teddy about giving Uncle Harry his private time, they went to congratulate Ron, and Harry turned to see Ginny return to his side, looking up at him with her head turned to the side. A slow smile crept up onto her face.

"Yep, same old Potter to me," she said, then pulled down his shirt collar to kiss him. After a moment of electrifying reunion, she broke and looked him square in the eye.

"Don't you dare leave me for that long again," she threatened. Harry laughed and kissed her forehead softly.

"Don't you worry Ginny, I will never find a reason to want to leave your side for this long again, nor do I want to," he said, pulling her into a tight embrace. Ginny buried her face into his robes and breathed deeply.

"That's just the answer I was looking for," she told him in a low whisper, making Harry smile broadly again. He caught Ron's furtive yet approving glance, then a jerk of his head signalling to follow the moving Weasley clan to the Porkey they'd be taking to return to the Burrow for a feast. Reluctantly, he pulled himself slightly from Ginny, and, grasping her hand, he took the first few steps of his new life, filled with purpose and hope.

End Chapter One. I hope you enjoy it; I don't know when I'll have Chapter Two, so any encouraging R/Rs would be greatly appreciated!

xoxo,

SapphireEyes19


	2. Celebration

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

_By: SapphireEyes19_

**Chapter 2: Celebration**

After the induction ceremony, the Weasley family plus Harry, Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy had made their way back to the Burrow for a home cooked celebration. To Harry's surprise, they had been joined by Neville Longbottom and his grandmother as well as Luna Lovegood and her father. They too, hugged and congratulated Harry and Ron on their certification of becoming an Auror, and expressed their regret on not being able to view the ceremony, as it had been a family only invitation.

"So, what now Harry?" Neville asked eagerly as Harry looked around at the extremes Molly had gone to to make this a true celebration. Unlike Harry, Neville had decided to remain at Hogwarts and had taken over for Professor Sprout as the Herbology professor, but he was still very interested in every little happening of the wizarding world outside the school. Luna appeared at Harry and Neville's side and smiled dreamily at them.

"Neville, Harry's just gotten his certification; give him some time to swallow that," she said idly, and Harry smiled with a slight relief. It was comforting that Luna had remained the same after five years of exploring the world with her father for unique and unusual creatures, and always seemed to have the right thing to say at moments like these. Neville shrugged.

"If I were you Harry, I'd be eager to join the hunt for those two remaining Death Eaters," he said, his eyes darkening. Harry felt an uneasy tension settle over him. It was true that Rookwood and Yaxley had managed to escape the Ministry's justice system since the defeat of Voldemort; he knew that come Monday morning their capture would be the primary focus of his new job.

As if summoned by a psychic connection to Harry, Ginny appeared at his side, touching his elbow lightly.

"Harry, Mum wants to know where you'd like to sit at dinner," she said, gesturing to the long dining table just outside the kitchen. He smiled down at her.

"As long as you're by my side I can sit on the roof for all I care," he said, kissing the top of her head lightly. Giggling girlishly, Ginny led him to an empty seat next to George and took the seat next to him. It was then that Harry looked around and took in the decorations. Purple and gold round paper lanterns hovered over the table, giving a glowing, slightly romantic mood to the meal. Molly had unveiled her best white tablecloth with gold lining she had received from Arthur as a Christmas present, along with their new white and gold porcelain plates, crystal goblets, and gold silverware. Ron and Hermione took seats across from Harry and Ginny, inclining the others to find a seat as the lavishly cooked meal Molly had prepared float its way out of the kitchen and landed neatly on the tables. Harry's stomach had begun to growl loudly as he inhaled the smell of chicken, ham, potatoes, green beans, stuffing, corn and what he believed to be shepherd's pie, when Arthur cleared his throat and stood.

"A toast!" he called out to the long dining table, and a hush fell over them as they all raised their glasses.

"To my son Ron Weasley, and my son at heart, Harry Potter, two of the best Aurors the Ministry will ever see," he declared with a glowing smile nodding towards Harry and Ron, whose ears had turned beet red again.

"'Ear, 'Ear!" George added in, not helping himself with the old and slightly worn joke he had used ever since his ear had been curse off six years ago. Laughter scattered around the table as the glasses clinked with their neighbors and raised to their owners lips. Harry closed his eyes and savored the taste of the fine wine slipping down his throat before pulling the delicious looking shepherd's pie before him and, taking a huge hunk of it, joined a temporarily speechless Ron in digging in.

After a half hour of indulging themselves in the meal, Harry stretched and rubbed his extremely full stomach. Ginny looked over at him and laughed.

"You and Ron act like you haven't been fed since you left for training," she said, jerking her head towards Ron, who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face so wide it made Harry laugh. He took Ginny's hand and kissed it lightly.

"You look beautiful tonight," he murmured to her, making her blush.

"Oh stop it Harry," she said without much meaning behind the words. He smiled at her blush and squeezed her hand lightly. She really did look beautiful tonight. Her long red hair was pulled back with a navy silk headband and wore matching navy silk robes. She was tanned and more muscular than he remembered, from Quidditch practices and matches with her team, the Holyhead Harpies. Her face was alight with laughter and happiness, hopefully, Harry thought as his heart did a mini cartwheel, because he was back.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ginny asked, bringing Harry back down to Earth and he shook his head.

"No, just admiring," he said. Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly, sending the good kind of chills down Harry's spine. Molly then cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the canoodling couple and stood.

"Before I bring out the dessert," she began, looking at the faces that had turned their attention to her.

"I want to present Harry and Ron with little gifts I made for them," she said, pulling out two square neatly wrapped packages. She waved her wand once and the two zoomed to their rightful owners. Harry ripped his open and a grin came to his face. Molly had knitted him a soft royal purple sweater with a gold H stitched in the center, and upon lifting it out he saw she had knitted a gold and purple scarf to go along with it.

"Molly this is amazing, how can I ever thank you enough," he said, and saw Molly's eyes brim over with tears as she scuttled over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Just knowing you and Ron both are home safely to receive these gifts is thanks enough my dear," she whispered, then scurried over to Ron to embrace him as well. Harry looked over at Ginny who was grinning at him.

"Purple is definitely your color," she said with a wink and he chuckled. Molly returned to her seat and waved her wand, and the dishes stacked themselves up neatly and flew over to the sink, where they landed with a soft thud. Another wave of her wand sent the parade of desserts from the kitchen out to the dining table. Harry's stomach groaned with a mixture of bloated and longing, and he could not help but help himself to some inviting looking treacle tart and vanilla ice cream.

* * *

"Molly you really outdid yourself," Xeno Lovegood said warmly, hiding a yawn behind his hand. Luna smiled serenely at her father.

"Yes Molly, it was delightful; we're so happy we could be here," she said, looking around to face Ron and Hermione.

"I always knew you'd end up together you know," she told them flat out, then quickly turned to Harry and Ginny.

"You too, you both make such lovely couples," she said with a happy sigh, not noticing the peculiar and slightly amused looks the four of them gave her. She got up and swept over to Fleur and Victoire, who was reaching out to Luna with an interested look on her angelic face.

George then tapped Harry on the shoulder and presented him with a small box.

"From me...and Fred in spirit," he said, a small shadow crossing his freckled face at the thought of his dearly departed twin. Harry opened it and couldn't help laughing.

"George its amazing," he said, pulling out the custom made fireworks set Fred and George had created during their final year at Hogwarts.

"Use them for...a special occasion," he said with a hearty wink. Harry smiled, then suddenly pictured himself embracing Ginny in a white dress, the fireworks going off behind them. He blinked once and saw that George was giving him a peculiar, but somewhat knowing look before he walked off to give Ron his own gift.

Of course, this thought had been darting in and out of Harry's mind ever since the moment he had to leave for the Horcrux quest with Ron and Hermione. He had worried, for more than six years, whether or not he would be around to be able to ask Ginny for her hand in marriage, and indeed, if she would still want him.

Looking over at her, Harry saw that she was looking back. A small smile escaped from her lips as she slowly willed herself to turn back to her conversation with Charlie. Harry felt his own smile turn his mouth upwards as he went back to the thought he had just had. Perhaps now, with all evident and present danger behind them, he could lead a normal life as an Auror. With Ginny.

"Harry?" Arthur called him over, and he walked over to the eldest Weasley family member in attendance. He smiled in a fatherly way down at him.

"Did you like the party Harry?" he asked him eagerly, and Harry nodded.

"It was wonderful Arthur...do you mind if I have a word alone with you?" he asked.

"Of course my boy," Arthur agreed, and escorted Harry into the house. Harry glanced behind him and saw Ginny quickly glancing away from the pair, unable to mask her slightly questioning look. Arthur led Harry into the back sitting room and turned to face him.

"Now, what is it that's on your mind Harry?" he asked, and Harry paused, trying to collect the right words to say.

"Arthur, I've finally finished my Auror training; I can finally start living my life as a normal wizard. I mean, I guess I know I'll never be regarded as normal, or ordinary, but I feel that I can have a life somewhere in England where I don't feel constantly pressured to be 'The Boy Who Lived' but can be a man who with the help of his friends and fellow Aurors can finally track down those final Death Eaters," he said with a slight rush to his voice. He paused again, realizing that he may have made his response too wordy, but Arthur was looking at him in understandment, encouraging him to finish his thought.

"I don't think though, that I can have that peaceful wonderful life without Ginny by my side," he concluded. Arthur smiled knowingly, as if he had known why Harry wanted a private word with him in the first place.

"You're asking for Ginny's hand I presume?" he said kindly, and Harry nodded. Arthur reached out a hand and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"It would be the world to us if you and Ginny married; though I think she would have said yes to you with or without parental permission," he said, and though Harry had known that Arthur would give him the blessing immediately relaxed.

"Thank you Arthur; I just want to do this right," he said, and Arthur nodded.

"Quite understandable, you're a good man Harry," he told him, then straightened as Molly entered the room. One look at her husband confirmed her guess at the conversations topic and she threw her arms around Harry.

"Oh my dear you know you've always been a son to us; this just makes me so happy!" she sobbed into Harry's shoulder. Harry hugged her back and smiled over at Arthur, who cleared his throat lightly.

"Molly, Harry, we should be getting back to the party. I'm sure Ginny's dying to know where you've been," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes yes of course," Molly said quickly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She took Arthurs arm and followed Harry back out to the yard. As predicted, Ginny swooped down and guided Harry away from her parents.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" she asked sweetly, but suspicion edged in her voice. Harry laughed and kissed her.

"You'll know soon enough," he said mysteriously, and took her hand. He would speak to Hermione about going into London tomorrow to look at rings, and would ask Bill for tips on proposing to the love of his life. But for now, he thought to himself, he'd enjoy the celebration, and start thinking about his future, which was already beginning to look hopeful and bright, tomorrow.

End Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. R/Rs are welcome and much wanted. Chapter 3 will hopefully be up soonish.

xoxo,

SapphireEyes19


	3. Shopping

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

_By: SapphireEyes19_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really do appreciate them :) Here we go to Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

A bright stream of sunlight beamed down on Harry early the next morning, waking him from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes lightly before opening them. Looking around he saw the slowly breathing shape of Ron buried under his blankets, still deep in slumber. Stretching, he threw of the blankets and stood up. He absentmindedly ruffled his messy hair before trudging down the stairs to the kitchen.

As he walked through the doorway, Hermione looked up for the Daily Prophet and smiled at him.

"Good morning Harry," she said, putting her paper down as he sat down next to her.

"Morning Hermione...listen I wanted to talk to you," he started. Hermione raised a brow.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your mysterious conversation with Molly and Arthur Ginny's been mulling over all night has it?" she asked, and Harry felt bad that he was making Ginny worry.

"Yes actually. I want to propose to Ginny, and I need help finding the perfect ring for her, and well, you're her best friend-" he started in a slow, low voice, but she finished his sentence for him.

"You want me to come find the perfect ring with you?" she asked, and Harry nodded. She beamed.

"I'd be delighted to Harry; I'm so glad you asked, I've been meaning to go to Madam Malkins anyway to get new dress robes," she told him. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, we can make a big trip out of it; I haven't been to Diagon Alley in ages," he agreed as Ron sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Morning all," he said, kissing Hermione then sitting next to Harry. He stretched and hid a yawn with his hand.

"What's the game plan for today?" he asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry spoke.

"Well, I want to go to London today to go shopping...for a ring," he said hesitantly. Ron's eyes went wide.

"You're finally popping the question to my baby sister?" he asked loudly, and Hermione shushed him irritably.

"Ron please it's supposed to come as a surprise to Ginny," she hissed, and Ron turned red. Harry shot a grateful look at Hermione before continuing.

"Anyway, Hermione was going to come help me look for the perfect ring, then stop in at a few places in Diagon Alley. Since Ginny's your sister I want you to come too," he said. Ron smiled and looked between Ron and Hermione.

"I won't be a bother? I mean, Hermione's better at this jewelry thing than I am," he began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Oh don't be stupid Ron, Harry wouldn't ask you to come if it didn't mean something to him if you came," she said impatiently. This seemed to satisfy Ron for he nodded in agreement. Hermione's tone became businesslike.

"Right, well seeing as we have a lot to do today we'd best get ready. I want you two to be ready to leave at eleven sharp," she told them as they both helped themselves to bowls of cereal.

"Eleven sharp?" came Ginny's questioning voice as she came into the kitchen, throwing her long hair into a messy bun as she walked. She glanced at the trio, looking as though she had not forgotten the mysterious air surrounding last night. Hermione was quick to answer Ginny.

"Oh, Harry, Ron and I are going to go into London today and meet up with some of our old classmates from school; it's been so long since it's been the trio," she explained. Ginny gave them a fleeting look then nodded.

"Alright, I have a practice today with the Harpies anyway," she said with a small smile, then leaned down to kiss Harry good morning and fixed herself a bowl of cereal like the others. Harry scraped the remaining crumbs into his mouth and polished off a glass of orange juice, then stood up.

"Well I'm going to get ready; I'll see you for dinner love," he said, kissing Ginny and hurrying upstairs to get dressed. Ron and Hermione soon followed, leaving a very suspicious Ginny in the kitchen by herself.

"Ahh I missed Tom's specialty roast beef sandwiches," Ron said with a happy sigh, rubbing his stomach after polishing off two of the sandwiches for lunch. Hermione sniffed lightly as she took the final bite of her salad, and Harry laughed. He pushed back his empty plate which moments ago had been piled with chicken and looked around the Leaky Cauldron with a grin. It had been awhile since he and Ron had been to the Leaky Cauldron let alone Diagon Alley, and Harry now realized how much he missed it there. The slightly dingy but nevertheless welcoming dining room, the tall bar in the far right of the room with Tom wiping the countertops, and of course the unusual but interesting guests from around the world made him feel more at home than he had in the past five years.

"Well now, I say first things first. Harry, we should look at rings first, look not buy, then go to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping, then go back to the ring store to hopefully purchase the ring," Hermione said briskly, and Harry turned to look at her. He nodded with approval, and with the nod the three stood up, left their paid bill on the table and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron to the Muggle streets.

"Come on Harry, I know just the place," Hermione said excitedly, grabbing Harry's upper arm and dragging him down the street. She took a left, a right and another right, then finally halted in front of a store. Ron came hurrying behind them, panting sideways.

"Bloody hell Hermione, didn't realize how fast you walk," he said slowly. He straightened and noticed the jewelry store they were in front of.

"How'd you know where this was?" he asked cautiously, but Hermione just laughed.

"I am a woman you know; I like jewelry," she said carelessly, and Ron relaxed. Harry smirked as he walked into the store. Just moments after the sound of a tinkling bell passed through his ear, a clerk whizzed to his side.

"Good afternoon sir, my name's Bernard. How may I be of assistance today?" he asked with enthusiasm yet composure. Harry faltered.

"Er, well I'm looking for an engagement ring..." he started, and Bernard clasped his hands together excitedly.

"Aha! You've certainly come to the right place young lad. Is this the lucky lady?" he asked, peering at Hermione, who jumped and blushed.

"Oh no, I'm his friend here to help him choose," she said quickly. Ron cleared his throat pointedly, but Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry Ron she's all yours," he joked, and the tension lifted immediately. Bernard steered Harry to a long case filled with glittering diamonds, which reflected off of his glasses. Adjusting them slightly on his nose, he peered down into the case. Immediately, one caught his eye and he pointed to it.

"Can I see that one?" he asked, and Bernard swept open the case and brought the ring up close so Harry could see it. It was a moderately sized diamond set in platinum he noticed, but he highly doubted Ginny wanted anything too flashy.

"Lovely choice, emerald cut, 1.5 carats, and the lovely touch of the teeny tiny diamonds around the platinum band," Bernard recited.

"It's perfect," Harry declared, looking over at Hermione.

"Harry, I love the ring, but let's look at other ones too; you don't want to rule anything out just because you think this one's love at first sight," she told him. Reluctantly, Harry nodded in agreement. Bernard showed him three other rings, an oval cut 1 carat set in gold which he thought was too old fashioned, a pear shaped 3 carat set in white gold which he thought was too flash, and a traditional simple circle cut 1.75 carat set in white gold that he decided he liked a lot. Not completely decided, he promised Bernard that he'd come back before closing to make a final decision and left with Ron and Hermione. Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Excellent decision to come back Harry; I just don't know how you'll choose though," she told him and he glared at her.

"Thanks for the help Hermione," he said and she blushed. Ron cleared his throat.

"Don't worry mate, you'll know when you go back," he promised as they made their way through the Leaky Cauldron and into the back alleyway. Hermione nodded at once, trying to make up for her indecisiveness from before. She pulled out her wand and tapped three up, two across from the trashcan, revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Well, if you two don't want to go with me to get my dress robes, why don't you two go to Gringotts and exchange the money you'll need for the ring?" she suggested. Both Harry and Ron quickly agreed to this; they'd been shopping with Hermione before and were happy to have an alternative. They parted at Madam Malkins and the two men continued to the white marble building. Soon they were whizzing past vaults upon vaults in the tiny cart with a goblin.

"So, you're asking Ginny to marry you...any thought onto how you're going to do it?" Ron asked. It was the first time he'd brought up the proposal since Harry had asked him to come along that morning.

"Er..." the truth, Harry realized was that he hadn't thought that far in advance yet.

"I was thinking over dinner, have the waiter put it in champagne glass.." he began, and Ron snorted.

"Oh come on Harry, that's so cliché," he said. Harry's face flushed slightly.

"Well do you have any bright ideas Mr. Uncomfortablewiththeideaofmarriage?" he asked angrily, and Ron's face darkened.

"I was just saying...you and Ginny aren't the normal conventional couple. You both love excitement, and adventure, so proposing to her so..normally doesn't seem right," he said slowly, and Harry realized he had a good point.

"Sorry Ron, but it's not like I've ever proposed to anyone before," he muttered, and Ron nodded, making Harry suddenly thankful that he had mellowed out through the years.

"And I'm sorry about the marriage thing," he started, but Ron cut him off.

"No, you're right. I'm petrified at the idea of marriage for some reason. And I don't understand why. My girlfriend's absolutely perfect and I love her more than life, but every time someone mentions weddings, marriages that sort of thing my intestines tie up together," he confessed. Harry patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," he said, and Ron looked shocked.

"Really? But you, you're all ready to get married and live happily ever after," he said and Harry laughed.

"It's all about timing Ron; if you love Hermione and want to make that commitment you will; don't think because I'm proposing to Ginny that it puts pressure on you because it shouldn't. You'll know if you're ready or not in time, don't worry," he said reassuringly, and Ron looked a bit more relaxed.

"I'll take your word on it," he said as they reached Harry's vault. Inside, Harry scooped up the money he would convert for the ring plus some extra and they journeyed back up to the brightly lit entry hall.

As they stepped outside, they saw Hermione waiting for them at the bottom of the steps.

"All set?" she asked, and they nodded. She looked around and spotted Ernie Macmillian and Susan Bones outside the newly reopened Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They caught the trio's eyes and waved them over. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"Oh I haven't seen them in ages," she whispered.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Ron questioned, and the three of them walked over to Susan and Ernie, who promptly stood up.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, delighted to see you," Ernie said in his famously pompous but kind manner, shaking each of their hands. Susan smiled at the three; she had only really been friendly with the three of them their fifth year at school.

"How have you been? Congratulations on your Auror inductions, and Hermione I've read about your influence in the Magical Law department," she said.

"Thanks," they spoke at the same time, then laughed.

"How are you two?" Hermione asked as they all took seats. Susan smiled and held out her left hand, showing them a canary yellow diamond ring.

"Oh congratulations!" she breathed and Ernie puffed up, but looked extremely happy all the same.

"We eloped two weeks ago; our mothers were going too overboard with everything," he told them, and Susan nodded with a roll of her eyes. Harry was shocked; out of all the people he knew, with the exception of Hermione, Ernie seemed to be the one most likely to follow all the rules in the book.

"Brilliant!" Ron said with a chuckle, and Susan blushed.

"What else've you been up to?" she asked them.

"Not much really, just adjusting back to...well, as normal as you can be life," Harry told her. Susan nodded.

"Well we'll certainly see you at the Ministry; Ern's the new Junior Undersecretary for Kingsley and I'm working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so I definitely hope I see you Hermione; your work with SPEW at school is still talked about at the office," she said seriously, and Hermione blushed. Ernie pulled out his pocketwatch, then clicked it shut a moment later.

"We better go Sue; your parents wanted us to arrive by four," he said while standing up. He smiled at the three again.

"It was great seeing you; we should all have dinner sometime," he suggested. Harry nodded as he shook Ernie's hand again.

"Yeah that'd be great, just drop me an owl," he told Ernie. Susan hugged each of them goodbye.

"Do bring Ginny to dinner Harry; I haven't seen her in so long," she told him, and he nodded.

"Of course I will. Bye!" he called as they walked off towards the Leaky Cauldron. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Ron checked his own watch.

"Blimey, it's almost four; that's when the jewelry shop closes," he said. They immediately stood up and took off at a fast pace towards Muggle London and the jewelry shop.

Bernard looked up as they entered his shop again and smiled.

"Have you come to a decision then?" he asked. Harry, who had had the two rings in the back of his mind all afternoon nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll take that one," he said, pointing to the ring of his choice. Bernard beamed.

"Excellent choice sir, let me ring you up," he said. Ron and Hermione beamed as Bernard picked up the ring, slip it into the burgundy velvet box and into a tiny bag. Harry paid for the ring, and they walked back out of the store.

"Oh Harry she'll love it," Hermione breathed as they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron to Apparate back to the Burrow. Ron nodded in agreement.

"If there was any doubt in her mind when she sees the ring it'll go away," he joked, and Hermione slapped his arm playfully. Harry laughed.

"Thanks you guys, and you're right; it's perfect," he said, just as they reached the alleyway. With a final smile, he turned on the spot and Apparated back to the Burrow.

End Chapter 3...Did you really think I'd tell you which ring Harry chose before Ginny found out? Of course not! ; ) Stay tuned to find out...R/Rs are greatly appreciated!

xoxo,  
SapphireEyes19


	4. Perfection

Whatever Tomorrow Brings

By: SapphireEyes19

A/N: This chapter will partially leave Harry's perspective and enter Ginny's, so the audience can get into her emotions more. Don't worry, I'll mark it for you : ) And thank you for the rewiews; I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough haha ;)

**Chapter 4: Perfection**

The next week seemed to last an eternity to Harry, but he needed the time to gather his thoughts and put together the absolute perfect scene for his proposal to Ginny. By that Friday though, he had come up with the plan.

The next morning, Harry awoke early with a smile on his face. He threw of f the covers and jumped out of bed with a soft thud. Ron's snores ceased as he lifted his head to look at Harry.

"Well todays the day," he asked, knowing Harry would understood what he meant. Harry nodded.

"I have a good feeling," he said with another grin. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from Ron's desk, and began to write:

_Ginny,_

_I'm not going to be here most of today due to errands. Please meet me on the outskirts of Hogsmede (by the Hogs Head) at 4?_

_Love You,_

_Harry_

He signed his named and handed the note over to Ron.

"Can you make sure she gets this?" he asked Ron, who nodded. He grabbed his shower bag and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day his life, hopefully will be as good as it can get.

_A/N: here comes Ginny's Point of View_

Ginny awoke that morning to see Hermione already up and making her bed, humming happily.

"Morning Mione," she said, causing her friend to jump. Ginny raised a brow as Hermione's hand flew to her heart.

"Oh! Morning Ginny; you startled me," she stammered. Ginny frowned slightly, but didn't pressure it; Hermione had been acting rather strange for the past few days. She sprung out of bed, made it quickly and went downstairs, hoping to find Harry. Instead, she found Ron wolfing down the last of his waffles, a folded piece of paper by his plate.

"Morning, Harry told me to give you this," he said, handing over the piece of parchment. Ginny unfolded it and read it to herself.

"Any idea why he wants to meet me at Hogs Head at 4?" she asked smoothly, trying not to sound prying. Ron shrugged and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"No idea," he said simply. Ginny gave him a fleeting look, then helped herself to the stack of waffles Molly left on the counter. She sat down and cut them up, thinking about the strangeness that had settled into the house the past week.

_What is going on in this house?_ She thought, thoroughly annoyed with the secrets and evasiveness, especially Harry's. She debated for a minute whether she should even go to Hogsmeade to meet him, just to show him how upset she was with him, but decided against it. If she found out everything tonight, then all would be okay in her mind.

So, at 3:57, Ginny walked out to the yard and Apparated to the edge of Hogsmeade. Once she had gained the feeling of her surroundings, she looked around and saw Harry leaning against the Hogs Head, his once skinny but now muscular arms crossed. He grinned at her, and Ginny felt like she melted slightly. Regaining her composure, she put on a stern face and marched over to him.

"Mr Potter, you better tell me what is going on with you-" she began, but Harry shushed her with a finger over her lips.

"All in time love," he said softly. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, making Ginny melt even more.

"I've missed you beautiful," he murmured. He squeezed her once more then let go, taking a hold of her hand. He led her over to the side of the building, where his new Thunderstrike racing broom was propped up against the side. She glanced over to him.

"Ladies first," he said. Wondering what on earth could be going on, Ginny slid on the further end of the broom, giving Harry enough room to get in front of her. He got on, then kicked off as soon as Ginny had slid her arms around his waist. Together, they flew over Hogsmeade towards the looming castle.

"We're having dinner at Hogwarts?" she asked, but Harry merely shrugged. She soon saw that they were not headed towards the castle, but towards a small group of trees just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A warm feeling swept through her; it was there that they had made their relationship official.

"Oh Harry, you remembered," she said softly. They landed next to the trees, and Ginny saw that a picnic had been set up, complete with an enchanted violin playing a soft sonata. Harry looked back at Ginny and smiled.

"Worth it so far?" he asked, and Ginny nodded wordlessly. He took her hand and led her to the soft maroon blanket he had spread and they both sat. Ginny watched as he unpacked the picnic basket with their favorite foods: Caesar salad with what smelled like raspberry vinaigrette dressing, shepherd's pie, baked potatoes with butter and sour cream, snow peas and chocolate covered strawberries. They were silent for a few moments until Ginny swallowed a mouthful of potato and decided to speak.

"So this was what this was all about Harry? You wanted to have a picnic with me?" Ginny said. Harry hesitated, as if he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"No, it's not all," he said, then hesitated again. Ginny's heart rate went up, the last time Harry had been this hesitant was at Dumbledore's funeral. She bit her lip as he took a gulp of the elf made wine he had poured for them. He seemed to notice her look.

"Ginny, I'm not breaking things off if that's what you think," he said. Ginny felt a little relieved, but her heartbeat quickened as he took both her hands in his.

"Actually, I can't remember the last time I was this happy," he told her quietly, and Ginny felt her face flush.

"I know it's because of you Ginny, and I never want this happiness to go away, and I never want you to doubt my love for you again," he said. Ginny's breath was cut short as he pulled out a tiny black velvet box and opened it.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are my world, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my wife," he said as Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears. She paused, then threw her arms around him.

"Oh Harry of course I'll marry you," she said, letting the tears stream down her face. Harry kissed her cheek, then took her left hand and put on the traditional circle cut white-gold ring with a 1.75 carat diamond. She smiled to herself as she held it up, watching it glisten.

"Oh Harry, it's absolutely perfect! It's so simple, not gaudy with the diamonds circling round the band," she breathed, and she saw Harry's face relax, as if he had been deciding between her ring and another one like she had just described. He smiled, then turned towards the woods.

"You can come out now," he called, and before Ginny got the chance to ask him who he meant, the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione came out, tears and smiles slapped on each glowing face.

"She likes it," Harry informed Hermione as Molly examined the ring.

"It is perfect Harry," Molly sang happily as Arthur beamed at his newly engaged daughter.

"Congratulations you two," Percy said cordially, but bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. George clapped Harry on the back.

"You best take care of my baby sister Potter, or I'll have to..." he started, but Ginny interrupted him.

"George! Please," she warned, her voice sounding dangerous. Bill put a hand on George's shoulder, then smiled at the newly engaged couple.

"We were wondering when this would happen," he said wisely, making Ginny's angry look vanish, and a blush tinged her cheeks. Harry put his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Perfect?" he whispered softly in her ear. Ginny turned to face her fiancee, a title she could get used to using.

"Without a doubt," she said, and kissed him tenderly.

Ennnd Chapter 4! R/Rs are welcomed! I'll try and get Chapter 5 up as soon as I can; my school starts tomorrow so no immediate promises :(

xoxo,

SapphireEyes19


	5. Engagement Dinner

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

_By: SapphireEyes19_

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Loyd1989 - don't worry this isn't one of those fluffy happily ever after stories; there will be some bumps but for who? Stay tuned :)

**Chapter 5: Engagement Dinner**

Since the very end of the war, Harry could not remember a time where everyone seemed to whirl around him; blurs of colors passing him by as Molly and Hermione went into full wedding planning force. Ginny of course, was not entirely aware of this whirlwind; the Harpies had reached the semi-finals and she had been spending most of her time in intense training for the match. Watching her leave for practice with her Quidditch gear in tow made Harry ache for the wind whipping through his hair as he frantically searched for the golden Snitch again, so he and Ron arranged for some one on one in his orchard that afternoon.

"So you and Ginny are finally taking the next step in your relationship," Ron commented as they walked, brooms slung over their shoulders towards the concealed orchard. Harry looked over at Ron.

"Yeah...you're alright with that right? I mean, you did come get the ring with me," he said slowly, and Ron nodded quickly.

"Yeah yeah, you know I've been rooting for you two since she started dating," he began, then hesitating. In that moment Harry understood Ron's behavior.

"You think that because Ginny and I've decided to get married that everyone's going to be looking at you to be asking for Hermione's hand any day now," he said, sounding sympathetic. Ron let out a huge breath.

"That's exactly it!" he exclaimed, throwing his free hand up as he went to unlock the shed to get the tennis balls they would be using. He looked around at Harry.

"Don't get me wrong mate; I love Hermione more than anyone else, she's my whole world. But I'm just, you know, not ready to settle down yet," he said hesitantly. Harry reached over and clasped his best friend's shoulder.

"I know you love her Ron. And don't let anyone force you into doing something you're not ready for because then you won't be fully happy," he said, and Ron gave him a strange look.

"Since when have you become so philosophical?" he asked, and Harry laughed.

"When I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your sister and made it official?" he said with a shrug, and Ron nodded. He looked off towards where they came from and back at Harry.

"Change of subject? Like how I'm going to whip you?" he said with a friendly competitive edge to his voice. Harry laughed, understanding that Ron was getting uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. They kicked off towards the sky, letting the game take over their minds.

"Where have you boys been?" Molly demanded as Harry and Ron trudged through the back door of the kitchen, dirt streaked and sweaty. Ron and Harry looked slightly sheepish.

"Sorry Mum; the day got away from us," Ron explained. Harry and Ron had been so focused on the game that it was not until the sun had almost blinded them that they realized that it had gotten quite late. Molly sighed and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Well you best go wash up; our company will be arriving soon," she said briskly, and Harry hesitated, looking at Ron, who wore a similar confused look on his face. Molly looked exasperated.

"The family is coming over for an engagement dinner," she explained. Harry had barely begun to look nervous as Ginny appeared at the door and walked in. She sniffed the air and smiled.

"Delicious, what's the occasion Mum?" she asked, and Harry looked at her.

"You didn't know either?" he asked, and Ginny frowned.

"Know what?" she asked slowly, turning from Harry to her mother.

"I invited the family over for an engagement dinner," Molly explained and Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You just had to do this on a night after I've had a long practice Mum?" she asked, and Molly's look darkened.

"We wanted to surprise you with a lovely dinner with your family Ginevra Weasley for your engagement. Now go shower and get ready, all three of you," she said, an angry tone in her voice. The three backed off and ran up the stairs to get ready without question. The boys entered Ron's room to find Hermione there dressed in ruby red dress robes and her brown hair in an elegant knot. She smiled at Ron's awed look as she kissed him hello and hugged Harry.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to warn you about Molly's dinner; I didn't want to bother you up at the orchard," she told them apologetically, and Harry was relieved that she had made that choice.

"Don't worry about it Hermione; we'll be ready soon," he told her, and she smiled and held up two clothing bags.

"I have your robes all ready for you; I felt it was the least I could do," she said. Ron grinned and kissed her again.

"You're so smart, I'm a lucky man aren't I?" he said and Hermione blushed.

"Well...a man I don't know about...kidding, kidding!" she said as Ron poked her in the side and she giggled. Harry took the moment and seized his bath kit and rushed into the bathroom.

"Dibs!" he called, and Ron looked disgruntled.

"Hey; it's my house, go get your own place and shower there," he yelled to the closed door, but Harry smirked to himself and hopped in the shower. Getting his own house would be the next step in he and Ginny's life, and while he loved staying with the entire Weasley family, he felt warm and happy at the idea of Ginny and him setting up their own house.

"Ouch!" he jumped back, realizing he had only turned on the hot water in his trail of happy thoughts. He quickly adjusted the temperature and resumed contemplating his future.

"Burn yourself?" Ron asked cheekily when Harry stepped out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. Harry glared at him and Ron chuckled.

"Heard you yell and figured you were contemplating life or something wise and witty like that," he said. Harry quickly pulled on his clothes then threw his wet towel at Ron.

"Argh gross mate, I'm not your housemaid nor your fiancée!" he cried as Harry slipped into his emerald green dress robe. Harry smirked.

"Your room isn't it? So shouldn't you clean it?" he said, quoting Ron from before. Ron groaned in defeat and walked into the bathroom without another word, just as Ginny walked in, her floral scent Harry knew and loved so much preceding her.

"Hello beautiful," he said with a goofy grin as she walked over to him. Ginny smiled and did a spin, her long flowing auburn hair swirling at her waist as she showed off her new midnight blue robes.

"So I take it you like the robes?" she said mischeviously as she allowed herself to fall into his arms. Harry kissed her on the nose.

"That's not all I like," he growled, then kissed her on the lips. Just as Ginny's arms slid to rest in their usual spot around Harry's neck, the door opened.

"Harry! Ginny! If you're ready you need to be downstairs!" Molly barked, then flushed as the two broke apart quickly.

"Oh...oh I'm sorry...well come down when you can," she said flustered, then backed back out. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron inquired, scruffing his damp hair with his fingers as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Your mum pulled a-" Harry began, but Ginny cut him off.

"She pulled a you Ronald," she said, making Ron's ears turn red.

"Well...well that's what you get for snogging in my room," he stammered, but Ginny just laughed and took Harry's hand.

"Come on, let's not keep Auntie Muriel waiting," she said, pausing for dramatic effect. Harry groaned inwardly; his last encounter with Muriel involved Polyjuice Potion and a full out roast on Albus Dumbledore. Ginny sensed his less than happy thought and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Surprisingly enough, Muriel wasn't nearly as bad as the last time Harry had dined with her, although he reckoned that since he was no longer disguised, she held more of an interest with him. Since she had technically never met him before, she was fascinated with his life story, and Harry pitied the others as he went over the details they all knew so well.

"So an Auror huh? Quite the respectable job; but with You-Know-Who gone is there really a need for them?" Muriel asked, finally posing a question that brought everyones attention to them. Harry cleared his throat.

"Just because...Voldemort has been defeated doesn't necessarily mean our world is entirely out of danger. We still unfortunately have not captured, questioned and tried all of his former supporters as there are so many of them, and some we're not quite sure what they're capable of. Many of his followers were brilliant witches and wizards, and we can never be ignorant of that," he explained. Ron and Arthur nodded with a beam of approval, and Muriel seemed satisfied.

"A very diplomatic answer, I approve," she said with a curt nod and Ginny glowed.

"I pick 'em good Auntie?" she asked sweetly, and Muriel scoffed.

"I suppose so Ginevra," she said, and Ginny rolled her eyes at the use of her full name, making Harry laugh. As he scraped the last of the potatoes off his plate and into his mouth, Molly cleared her throat and clinked her knife to her glass.

"As we all know, the main reason we are here tonight is to celebrate our youngest, and only daughter Ginny's engagement to Harry, whom we already consider a son," she began, smiling at the couple. Harry reached for Ginny's hand on the table and squeezed it lightly.

"We're more happy for you two than we could ever express, but we all got you a little gift we hope will warm up your new home, whenever that may happen," she finished, then pulled out a neatly wrapped box from under the table and levitated it towards them. Harry opened it and pulled out a photo; his jaw dropped.

"Mum...a sitting room furniture set? However," Ginny began, her brown eyes brimming with tears, but Arthur smiled and intervened.

"All of us chipped in...but don't you worry about how we could afford it. What matters is its yours and ready to be moved in whenever you do," he told them. Harry and Ginny stood up simultaneously and wordlessly embraced Molly and Arthur, then took turns thanking the rest of the family. Ginny waved her hand in front of her face.

"I'm going to cry," she said with a laugh as one slipped down her cheek. Harry smiled and wiped the tear gently from her face and kissed the spot.

"That's next on our list I suppose isn't it?" he said softly. Ginny nodded.

"The next step to make our own life," she said with a broad smile. Harry kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, what better time than the present?" he asked, then Ginny raised a brow.

"Right now? You want to go house hunting right now?" she asked.

"No no, but bright and early tomorrow morning. I've been scanning the Prophet and the real estate market is booming," he told her. Ginny inhaled, then exhaled.

"Tomorrow then," she said. Harry cocked his head at her.

"You alright love?" he asked quietly so only she could hear him. Ginny nodded quickly.

"Yeah I am, it's just...three months ago I was wondering whether you were ever coming back. Now we're getting married and going house hunting it's just so much to take in," she explained. Harry squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"If you need more time, I'll understand. I'll wait for you for as long as you need," he told her seriously. Ginny cupped her hand under his chin and kissed him softly.

"I've waited too long for you Potter, I'm not letting you get away that easily," she teased, then turned serious.

"Really though; I'll be fine don't you worry," she said, and Harry felt that her tone was reassuring enough so he let it go.

Dessert came soon after, then everyone stretched and yawned, signalling it was time for bed. As Harry leaned forward to kiss Ginny tonight, Molly came over. She hesitated, then spoke.

"Harry, you're going to be my son-in-law in several months time," she said, then paused. Ginny looked at her mother expectantly.

"Your father and I think it would be...alright, if you stayed with Ginny in her room," she finished. Ginny's eyebrows raised in shock, then her face turned to glee.

"Really?" she said, and Molly nodded. Harry smiled at her, understanding the argument that must have ensued over the subject.

"Thank you Molly," he said, kissing her on the cheek, then went upstairs to Ron's room to get his things. When he came in, both Ron and Hermione were waiting there with knowing grins.

"We heard them arguing about it before dinner; I guess Arthur finally won," Hermione told him while Ron laughed.

"Well, be good Harry. Remember that's my baby sister you're sharing a bed with now," he said warningly as Harry gathered his things. He laughed.

"Thanks Ron. Hermione; you staying up here?" he asked, knowing that the thought was at the surface of her mind. She blushed.

"I can't, I enjoy staying here so it'd be bad if I got chucked out right? Besides, Fred and George's room is very comfortable, so I'll walk down with you," she said. She kissed Ron goodnight and they walked out and downstairs. Hermione hugged Harry goodnight when they reached the second floor landing and Harry gently pushed Ginny's bedroom door open. Ginny looked over from her dressing table and smiled. She had changed into a Harpies practice t-shirt and a pair of green plaid pajama bottoms. To Harry, who knew she had probably just thrown the sleepwear together by plucking whatever out of her drawer, she looked perfect.

"I hope you don't hog the covers," she teased as they walked over to Ginny's queen-sized bed. Harry laughed as she turned down the covers and he took off his shirt. Ginny low whistled.

"Then again with that chest I don't think it matters," she said, then laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her softly, scooting in next to her. She waited until his arm was around her shoulders before snuggling into his chest.

"I could get used to this," she said, looking up at him. Harry chuckled.

"Well then it's a good thing we're getting married," he said, and Ginny reached up and kissed him.

"Goodnight my love," she said, reaching over to turn out the light. Harry smiled and took off his glasses.

"Good night my one and only," he said as she settled back into the crook of his arm. He felt her smile.

"We're so cheesy you know," she said, and Harry laughed as he closed his eyes.

"But it's a good thing," he said. He felt Ginny nod as they slowly drifted off into dreamland bliss.

--

Ah! Finally Chapter 5 haha. Hope it was worth the wait. Please please please read and leave reviews!

xoxo,  
SapphireEyes19


	6. The House Hunt

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

By: SapphireEyes19

**Chapter 6 – The House Hunt  
**

Harry woke the next morning to rays of sunshine warming his face. Opening his eyes to a squint, he stretched and looked down at Ginny, who was nestled in the crook of his arm. He was still a little surprised Molly had finally let them sleep in the same bed, but it had been one of the best sleeps he had ever gotten. Ginny stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she said sleepily, stretching her arms above her head and smiling at Harry. He smiled back and kissed her.

"I could get used to this," he said, and Ginny laughed.

"Well then it's a good thing we're getting married then isn't it?" she said, then swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up.

"We better get a move Harry if we're going house hunting today," she told him, tugging gently at his arm to get him out of bed. Harry grinned devilishly, and pulled her back onto the bed into a long kiss.

"Okay, now we can get up," he said as he broke the kiss, nuzzling her nose with his. Ginny kissed the tip of his nose and hopped up out of bed.

"I like this morning ritual we're developing here," she told him as he got out of the bed. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Let's keep this one," he said, walking over to the closet where he'd hung up his jeans last night and pulled them on along with a dark green button down.

"Snazzy Harry," Ginny commented as she straightened her pink blouse which she'd paired with her dark skinny jeans. Harry smiled.

"Ravishing Miss Ginny, you're going to make your fiancé a very happy man," he teased, but Ginny sauntered over to him and slipped her hands around his neck.

"Good," she said, planting a firm kiss on his lips before walking out and downstairs to grab some breakfast. Harry watched her walk out, a goofy grin spreading on his face. He wiped it off his face though as he saw Ron peer into the room.

"Have a good night mate?" he asked, oddly smug. Harry laughed.

"I know she's your sister Ron but she's my fiancé now," he reminded Ron, who nodded.

"I know, and I've given you my blessing, but do anything to mess her up again," he began to threaten, but Harry held up a hand.

"Ron, my six years at school were nothing short of excruciating. Now that Voldemort's gone, I don't have to worry about Ginny being harmed – unless it's by a Bludger," he said with a small grin. Ron laughed.

"You have a point there. Well, you best not be late to meet the realtor, Mum made sure one of the best was arranged for you," he told him as they departed Ginny's room together. Downstairs Molly was whipping up pancakes, eggs and toast for Ginny, Hermione, and to Harry's surprise, George.

"Morning Harry, heard you and my dear sister were going house hunting and I wanted to wish you well," he said cheerfully. Ginny shot him a sharp look.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing my dear little sister, nothing, except that you have the opportunity of a lifetime; the ability to choose your house no matter the price," he explained, toasting the couple with his orange juice. Harry hadn't thought of this: will the sellers be giving him prices because of....well, who he was? He didn't fancy that idea too much.

"I'm sure we will be able to negotiate a fair deal without anyone being cheated," Ginny said firmly, and Harry was relieved. A knock at the door caused them to turn towards it and Molly crossed over to answer it.

"Good morning madam, I am Isadora Plimpton, I am looking for Mr. Potter?" a stout kind-faced woman with short brown ringlets announced. Molly nodded and showed the realtor in. Immediately Isadora spotted Harry and marched over to him.

"Harry Potter, it is an honor to be showing you and your fiancé houses today," she said breathlessly. Harry swallowed the bit of toast he had been chewing before taking her outstretched pudgy hand and shaking it.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs-" he began, but Isadora cut him off.

"No no, Isadora please!" she insisted. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Where are we beginning our search today?" she asked. Isadora turned and nodded in recognition of Harry's significant other.

"I have found several lovely places in wizarding villages near here; there are several in Tinworth, a lovely home just round the corner which I thought we'd start with, and one place in Godric's Hollow, which, I think for dramatic purposes, we will save for last," she said briskly. Harry's heart leaped when Isadora mentioned Godric's Hollow; and he and Ginny exchanged excited glances. Isadora checked her watch.

"Well we are expected at the first house in five minutes time, so we should be off then!" she said excitedly. Harry and Ginny bade farewell to the others, and followed Isadora out the door of the Burrow into the sunlight. She led them down the path towards the village, then turned left just before reaching the town's square.

"This house is very quaint. It's just on the outskirts of the town so you'll be very close to the square but far enough away that you can live your lives as wizards," she explained as they drew closer to a two story tan brick house. Ginny and Harry exchanged apprehensive glances before following Isadora through the door. Stooping below the doorway, they found themselves in a tiny foyer with a steep staircase leading up to a second floor. Looking around, Harry sensed a certain familiarity about the house, and it wasn't a happy feeling.

"And here's a cupboard under the stairs, for storage naturally," Isadora pointed out, and Harry came to a sharp realization.

"Ginny...this place reminds me almost exactly of Privet Drive," he said to her. Ginny's face hardened and she turned immediately to Isadora.

"No, this house is simply not right for us," she said, and the realtor nodded.

"Yes, understandable...if this house reminds you of something unpleasant I can certainly see why you wouldn't want to buy it," she said eagerly, and led them out of the house.

The next three houses were all the same; two stores, three bedrooms two bathrooms, a spacious sitting room and a tiny kitchen. None of them held the spark of welcoming that Harry or Ginny were looking for. At long last, the three Apparated to Godric's Hollow. Ginny grasped Harry's hand and squeezed it as they passed the fountain that magically turned into his long-gone family in their memory. Instead of going down the lane where his ruined house was, Isadora turned right and stopped in front of a cozy looking brown shingled cottage. As they stepped over the doorway, a wide-sweeping front room greeted them.

"Over here is the small half bathroom," Isadora informed them, opening a door adjacent to a set of oak stairs leading up to the second floor. They toured the open kitchen, the sitting room with the grand fireplace, and upstairs to the master bedroom with its own bathroom, plus two other rooms that could easily be used as spare bedrooms for guests and another bathroom.

"So if you've been keeping count, this is a three bedroom, two bathroom house, right in the center of Muggle and wizard interaction, and it is in the price range you gave me, perfect price..." Isadora began but Harry cut her off.

"Ginny, do you get the feeling I do?" he asked, his eyes only on her. Ginny's warm brown eyes glowed.

"Yes, I do Harry, I really do," she said breathlessly. Isadora bounced on her heels in anticipation.

"Well? Have you two made a decision?" she asked, and Harry and Ginny exchanged one final glance.

"Yes," they said together, and Isadora clasped her hands happily.

"Wonderful, just wonderful! I'll draw up the papers this afternoon and by this time tomorrow, this will be your house," she said, and Ginny and Harry let out relieved laughs. He put his arm around her and looked around the house.

"Welcome home Ginny,"

* * *

I apologize profusely for the perilous wait for this next chapter; college overtook my life. But I'm back and will hopefully be updating both this story and my new one (Zora Widmore and the Family Secret...yes I am shamelessly advertising!)

Until the next update, please R/R!

xoxo,

SapphireEyes19


	7. A Night Off

_Whatever Tomorrow Brings_

SapphireEyes19

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them so much :-) And now onto Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7: A Night Off**

Looking back on the next two months, Harry could barely remember a moment he had to just sit and relax. Between training the new Aurors at the Ministry, Ginny's Quidditch practices, getting ready to move into their new home in Godric's Hollow and the wedding planning, the engaged couple barely even had time to enjoy each others company, something that neither was very happy about.

"Mum, I've told you a hundred times; I want mint green bridesmaid dresses, lilies and pink roses in my bouquet and yes, my third fitting is scheduled for tomorrow after my practice," Ginny finally snapped at Molly, who was drilling her with a checklist that seemed to get longer every day. Molly pursed her lips.

"Don't take that tone with me Ginevra," she began sternly, but Ginny cut her off.

"I know you're just trying to help, I realize I am your only daughter," she said with a chuckle and grasped her mother's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's just...Harry and I haven't had any time to ourselves, everything is happening so fast and we're so busy with work...." she said, trailing off. Molly nodded understandingly.

"I understand; when your father would work long days and nights it was difficult for me as well...tell you what, let's set this wedding business aside for the night and you and Harry take the night to do whatever," she said, as with a rush, Harry stepped out of the fireplace.

"You said my name Molly?" he asked, greeting Ginny with a kiss hello. Molly smiled.

"I've decided you two need a night to yourselves, so wash up and go out and do...well, whatever it is you two would like to," she said. Harry grinned broadly and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Molly," he said, sounding very relieved. He turned back to Ginny, who looked excited

"Hurry Harry, this may be our last free night until our wedding," she teased. Harry laughed and took the stairs two at a time to get to the bathroom to wash up.

---------------------------

What felt to Harry like an eternity later, both he and Ginny were ready to leave. Ron and Hermione had come home in the time they were getting ready and were waiting in the kitchen for them.

"Where are you two off to tonight?" Ron asked conversationally, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ron we are not going to be following them anywhere, we are going on our OWN night, not theirs," she said, and Ron's ears turned red.

"I was just asking you know," he grumbled, making Harry laugh.

"We're just going to see where the night takes us I think," he said with an uncertain shrug, as Ginny came in, looking beautiful in a dark blue dress. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know what we're doing?" she asked, and Harry shook his head.

"I have some ideas, but like I just told Ron, we'll see where the night takes us," he told her. Ginny paused, then nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's be off before something happens and we have to stay here for some reason," she said, making Hermione laugh.

"Have fun you two," she said as they walked outside to Apparate. As Ginny grasped Harry's arm she looked up at him.

"So...where are we off to?" she asked. Harry just smiled.

"You'll see," he said, and turned on the sport. With a POP they disappeared from the Burrow and reappeared on a familiar setting.

"Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, a smile spreading rapidly across her face. Harry nodded and took her hand.

"We never really got to go on an official date in Hogsmeade like we wanted to during school, so I figured there's no time like the present," he said as they started walking down the quaint row of shops and cottages.

"Where to my love?" he asked, and Ginny pointed immediately to the Hogshead, which five years ago had saved many of their lives thanks to the barman, Aberforth Dumbledore.

"We owe him a visit Harry," she said as they began to walk towards the pub, which once had been deserted but now was pleasantly full of people sitting down to dinner. The bell chimed as they walked in and Aberforth spotted them immediately.

"Was wonderin' when I'd be seeing you two around," he said gruffly, walking over and shaking both of their hands.

"It's wonderful to see you Aberforth; we've missed you," Ginny said, and Aberforth managed a smile towards her.

"Two butterbeers to start off with? Know you lot always seemed to enjoy them," he asked, and they nodded. He shuffled to behind the bar and pulled up two bottles of butterbeer and two glasses. He came back over and set them down upon the table.

"Business has been much more lively since the end of the war if you couldn't tell," he said, gesturing to the many people dining in the tiny pub. Harry smiled.

"Well it was thanks to you that many of the students hiding out in the Room of Requirement survived that year; without food and drink they would have surely died," he told him, but Aberforth merely grunted.

"Twas lucky the Room was able to think up that passageway to me pub in my opinion; otherwise I wouldn't have known anything that was going on," he said, and Harry nodded.

"Well here's to you Aberforth," he said, as he and Ginny toasted their glasses towards the elderly man. Aberforth actually smiled.

"And to you, just got your wedding invitation in the mail; it'll be all over the papers when you get married," he told them, and Ginny laughed.

"You will come won't you Aberforth? We'd really like it if you came," she asked hopefully.

"Course I'll be there. The people of Hogsmeade will just have to do without the Hogs Head for a day," he consented and Harry and Ginny beamed.

"Good, now enough chit chat I expect you two are hungry," Aberforth asked them, whipping out a pad of paper and a stubby pencil. Harry's stomach let out a low rumble, as if agreeing with Aberforth's statement, and Ginny laughed.

"Well, I would like the roast chicken with crisps if you please," she said, then looked over at Harry.

"The steak and kidney pie please Aberforth," Harry said after a moment, folding his menu and looked up at him. Aberforth made a quick note then ambled into the back to ready their meals. Harry reached across the table and took Ginny's hand and sqeezed it lightly.

"This is so nice to finally have it just be us," Ginny said, oblivious to several other diners glancing over at them every so often and whispering to each other. Harry chuckled appreciatively.

"Even if it wasn't just us, I only have eyes for you," he told her, and Ginny blushed.

"Harry you can be so corny sometimes. I do think maybe this whole Chosen One thing got to your head a bit," she teased, her eyes sparkling. Aberforth brought over their dinner and with a nod wandered back over to the bar, where three rowdy men had just seated themselves.

"Hey pretty, why don't you ditch the scar-head and come have a real good time," one of the cat-called to Ginny. Harry's inner monster, which had quieted down since his sixth year when he watched Ginny snog another boy, growled dangerously inside. Before he could say anything however, the mans' hands flew to his throat; he could not seem to speak.

"I think it's best if you leave now," Aberforth said sternly, pocketing his wand again, and Harry realized that he had performed a Silencing charm. Looking furious, the man stumbled out of his chair and out of the pub.

"Thanks Aberforth," Ginny murmured, and turned back to the last bite of her chicken. Aberforth smiled.

"We sometimes get the occasional hooligan, especially on warm nights like these," he explained, and Harry nodded, swallowing the final bite of pie. Aberforth whisked the empty plates away and was back in a moment's time.

"Just the check I think Aberforth; we wanted to roam around a bit before everything starts closing up," Harry said, and he produced the check for him.

"Don't even think about it," Harry said sternly as Ginny began to produce her wallet. Ginny grimaced.

"Oh all right Harry, but I get to buy you something from Honeydukes," she said.

"Agreed," Harry nodded with a chuckle as he gave Aberforth the money. He went and deposited it in the old till and walked with the couple to the exit.

"I'll be seeing you in a few months then, the big day," Aberforth said, shaking hands with Harry and bowing slightly to Ginny. They grinned and left the pub hand in hand. Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Where to now?" she asked. Harry's eyes scanned the quaint street and rested on Honeydukes.

"Well you did promise..." he said slyly, and Ginny laughed.

"Oh come on then," she said, guiding him into the sweet shop. Harry paused for a moment in the entryway and let the memories overcome him.

"Hold on a moment," he said, and closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Ginny smiled and waited for Harry to finish his savoring before prodding him.

"Come on Harry," she said, taking his hand as they walked leisurely around. Several people took notice to their presence, tapping their companions and whispering loudly, but they had eyes for only each other that night.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, the large clock in Hogsmeade chimed, signalling that it was midnight. Harry turned to Ginny.

"I do have Quidditch in the morning dear, and you have work," she said, placing a soft hand on his arm. Harry sighed.

"I suppose we better turn in then," he said, leading her not towards the end of the road, but towards the cozy inn near the Three Broomsticks. Ginny looked up at Harry, confused.

"Do you really think that, after finally getting a day to ourselves, we'd just go home?" he said, putting an arm around her as they walked inside. The receptionist looked up, and smiled.

"Right on schedule Mr. Potter," she said, and gave them a large brass key.

"Room seven is yours for the night, enjoy your stay," she added with a little curtsy as Harry led Ginny up the stairs to room number seven, a cozy florally decorated room with a roomy king-sized four poster bed in the middle. Two small suitcases Ginny recognized as their own were sitting next to the small dressing table, and a door led to a small bathroom.

"But when did you?" Ginny started before Harry scooped her in his arms and she let out a squeal of delight.

"Just thought we needed practice," he said, kissing her before gently letting her down on the bed. He ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"When you went to the loo at Hogs' Head, I had Aberforth run over and make the reservation. I figured we needed to extend this day off into the night," he told her, and Ginny smiled, then pulled him down into a long deep kiss.

"I'm so glad I'm marrying you Mr. Potter," she said, nuzzling her nose against his. He sat down and got into bed and she cozied up to him.

"Well good night," he told her, but was surprised to see Ginny still wide-eyed, and giggling softly.

"Now Harry, you really think I'd let you go to bed when we have this gorgeous room all to ourselves for once in our lives do you?" she said seductively, pinning him down to the bed. Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. This was a place, he thought, that they could spend eternity in and never get tired. As he kissed her passionately, he knew that their day away from the chaotic world known as the Burrow had been the best possible thing they could ever have done.

----------------------------------------

End Chapter 7. It's a bit fluffy/cheesy I know, but hey a day away from everything to just be romantic with your significant other is very healthy for the relationship!

Read and Review please! Hopefully more to come soon.

xoxo,

SapphireEyes19


	8. The Snag

Whatever Tomorrow Brings

SapphireEyes19

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know last chapter was a bit cheesy, but this one has a little more drama in it ;-)

**Chapter 8: The Snag**

Things had been running smoothly in the Burrow, or at least as smoothly as things can be. The wedding was less than a month away, and nearly everything had been finalized. That day was Ginny's third dress fitting at a dressmaker in town, and Molly and Hermione, who was the maid of honor had accompanied her to do fittings on their dresses as well.

"Well, we have the morning off so what d'you want to do?" Ron asked as Harry made his way downstairs for breakfast which Molly had left for them on the table. Harry yawned slightly and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I dunno, play one-on-one Quidditch?" he asked, pulling the sausage towards him. Ron scoffed.

"What about plan your bachelor party?" he said. Harry's eyebrows raised skeptically.

"Er..what bachelor party?" he asked cautiously.

"Your rite of passage Harry!" George exclaimed, coming into the kitchen with Bill. Bill nodded wistfully.

"Yeah Harry, I would have had one but due to the times.." he trailed off as Victoire, his nearly three year old daughter toddled into the room.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, her bright blue eyes sparkling as Bill hoisted her up onto his hip.

"Besides, before you know it you'll be having kids whose birthdays are in a week," he said, and Victoire squealed. George squeezed the little girls' foot lightly before looking over at Harry.

"Honestly Harry, if you don't have a bachelor party, we'll have to wait for Ronnikins to get up the nerve to ask Hermione to marry him, and lord KNOWS when that will be," he said lightly, and Ron's ears turned red.

"Shut up," he growled, and Harry, sensing a storm quickly changed the subject.

"So how's Angelina George?" he asked, and George grinned.

"Getting big, though don't tell her I said that; she hates the fact that she's actually gained weight due to the pregnancy, though its completely normal," he said with an eyeroll but a happy smile.

"Any intuitions?" Bill asked as Victoire found her thumb to be an excellent thing to put in her mouth.

"I'm hoping for a boy and Angelina's hoping for a girl...but we're both hoping for healthy in the end," George said with a shrug. Bill nodded and put Victoire down as she began to whine. She toddled off towards the sitting room, where Arthur and Percy were discussing the Ministry. Arthur scooped his granddaughter up and brought her back into the kitchen.

"What are you boys discussing?" he asked as Percy followed him into the room.

"Harry's bachelor party," Bill said, and Percy sniffed.

"Don't feel pressured into this party Harry, I simply put my foot down for it, it wasn't for me," he told Harry, and George grinned.

"Well Percy your idea of fun is going into work, so I highly doubt you would have enjoyed any sort of bachelor party we would throw for you," he said, and Percy glared at him.

"Enough boys," Arthur said sharply, then turned to Harry.

"Harry what's your opinion? Do you want a bachelor party?" he asked. Harry paused for a moment, thinking.

"Well..I suppose if Ginny has a bachelorette party then I must have a bachelor party shouldn't I?" he said slowly, and Ron and George grinned at each other, knowing they'd won him over.

"Great, we'll be able to convince the girls to throw Ginny a party she'll never forget," Ron said. Harry thought of Hermione and a pregnant Angelina throwing Ginny a wild bachelorette party and couldn't help smiling.

"Fleur loves parties, I'm sure she'll be happy to arrange something spectacular for Ginny," Bill said swiftly; Harry secretly thought he was thinking along the same lines as him.

The front door opened, signaling the girls' return.

"Hello?" Molly called out, coming into the kitchen and looking slightly surprised at the amount of people she found. Ginny and Hermione came in behind her, making the tiny kitchen seem miniscule.

"We better get going, Fleur wanted Victoire home for her morning nap; she's been waking up a four in the morning so she's been getting cranky around now," Bill said, taking his daughter from Arthur. He bade the rest of the family goodbye and squeezed out of the kitchen into the yard and Apparated home.

"I'd best be getting into work, Father, Harry, Ron I expect I'll see you in the office as soon as breakfast's done?" Percy said, straightening his glasses and striding out into the garden and with a faint POP was gone as well. Harry finished his juice and began to clear the table when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ginny looked at Harry and began to speak, when Ron cut her off.

"So Ginny, how do you feel about bachelor/bachelorette parties in a week or so? Nothing too extreme of course but something to celebrate your last nights of singleton," Ron asked her, and Ginny looked taken aback at the question; clearly she had other things on her mind.

"What? Oh...I suppose that would be normal....Harry? Can I have a private word quickly?" Ginny asked softly. Harry nodded immediately, and followed Ginny upstairs to her bedroom. Ginny closed the door, then turned to face Harry, taking a deep breath.

"Harry, I'm late," she said. Harry didn't register what she meant, and when she realized this she pressed on.

"My period was due nearly two weeks ago, and it still hasn't come. I thought maybe it was due to all the stress of everything but I mean, we haven't been as careful now that we're engaged and I dunno...oh Harry I don't think I'm ready to be a Mum," Ginny said, starting to break down. Harry, momentarily stunned crossed over and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry Ginny...I'm sure it's just due to stress that you've missed your...well, why don't we go take one of those Muggle tests? I remember Aunt Petunia using one once and it was negative, but they're supposed to be really good!" he said. Ginny looked uncertain.

"I don't know Harry, wouldn't it be better to go to a Healer and find out for sure?" she asked.

"That could take a day or so though for a Healer to squeeze you in. If you want a quick answer we can go to the local drug store and buy you one of the Muggle tests. I have some Muggle money in case I have to use it for work," he told her earnestly. Ginny paused, still unsure whether or not she liked the idea of using Muggle medicine.

"Alright, let's go," she said finally, still not sounding like she completely trusted this Muggle contraption she had never heard off. They walked downstairs and quietly slipped outside while the others didn't notice.

"Are you quite sure about this?" Ginny whispered, and Harry nodded.

"I'm sure; you want an answer with no fuss of going over to St. Mungos don't you?" he asked, and Ginny sighed.

"I suppose.." she said as they walked into the drug store on the corner. Harry's hand slipped into Ginnys as they walked down the aisles, searching for the kit.

"Here," Harry said finally, grabbing a Clearblue Digital Pregnancy Test. Ginny raised her eyebrow at it.

"This little thing will tell me if I'm pregnant or not?" she said. Harry sighed.

"If you don't believe me, we don't have to get it and you can tell your mother you THINK you're pregnant and have to go to St. Mungos to make sure...."

"Alright!" Ginny snapped, then softened her tone.

"I'm sorry Harry I'm just really stressed out by this, I mean, we're only 21 and 22, we're not ready for this," she said, her voice quivering. Harry rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, then walked to the front towards the bored looking cashier. She lazily scanned the pregnancy test, looking suspiciously at Ginny who looked completely perplexed by the money Harry was now pulling out of his wallet to pay for the test, but took the money wordlessly and watched them leave the shop.

Ten minutes later, they had locked themselves in the smaller of the bathrooms in the Burrow, reading the instructions.

"Hang on, you never told me I had to pee on this thing?" Ginny said, glancing down at the stick in disgust. Harry sighed and re-read the instructions.

"Yes Ginny, you need to pee on the stick, wait a minute, then if it says Pregnant or Not Pregnant...well it's self-explanatory," he said, putting down the paper and looking over at her.

"Right, well, can you leave for a moment while I do my business then?" Ginny asked, waving the stick in front of his face. Harry backed out of the bathroom quickly, and found himself face to face with Hermione.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously as the door clicked locked.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to find some privacy for a..chat you know," Harry said, quickly making up a story. Hermione seemed to see right through it; it wasn't exactly Harry's best.

"Come on Harry, I've noticed you two have been acting weird all day. Is everything okay? You aren't having doubts are you?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No no not at all. It's nothing to do with the wedding really..just some personal stuff that I can't really talk about just yet," he said slowly. Hermione gave him a searching look before sharing a small smile.

"Okay Harry, I believe you. But remember you can tell me anything," she said, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. Harry smiled.

"I know, thanks Hermione," he said as she left.

"Harry," Ginny's voice rang sharply from behind the bathroom door. Harry pushed it open gently to find Ginny staring at the test. Wordlessly, she handed it to Harry.

"Pregnant," he said aloud. Ginny closed her eyes, her arms folded over her stomach.

"Harry, I'm not ready for this," she moaned, opening her eyes to look over at him. Harry sat down on the toilet and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"It's alright Gin, we'll get through this," he began, but Ginny got up abruptly and spun around to face him.

"You always say that Harry! When we split up at the end of my fifth year so you could face Voldemort, when you left the Burrow after Bill and Fleur's wedding, right before the big Hogwarts battle. You've always been right, but this is different. This is our life, and it is moving way too fast for me to handle right now," she ranted, tears streaming down her face. Harry looked at her, surprised to hear what was coming from her mouth.

"So..what're you saying? You don't want this baby, or you don't want to get married?" he asked cautiously. Ginny's lower lip trembled.

"I don't know what I want. I just...I just need to be alone right now," she said. Harry stood up and held onto her arms softly.

"Ginny...I don't understand," he began, but Ginny pulled her arms gently out of his reach.

"I love you Harry I really do, I just need to think, be by myself," she said softly, and began to walk out of the room. She paused, and picked up the pregnancy test and, after covering it with paper carried it out of the room with her. Harry stared after her; he couldn't believe what was happening.

He must have been sitting there longer than he thought, because after what felt like seconds a knock came at the door.

"Er,...Harry? Is everything alright?" Ron asked tentatively. Harry brushed a stray tear from his face; he couldn't let his best friend see him like this.

"Yeah, everything's alright," he said, opening the door to face Ron. Ron wore a very worried look on his face.

"I er, just saw Ginny go into her room. She looked miserable...is everything okay?" he asked tentatively. Harry sighed.

"Honestly mate, I don't know. I think Ginny just needs a night to herself, without anybody bothering her. She certainly doesn't want me there," he said, grimacing slightly. Ron put a comforting arm over his shoulders.

"You can kip in my room; it'll be like old times yeah?" Ron said, and Harry couldn't help but grin. With Hermione in Percy's old room and Charlie and George home, Harry had been worrying he would have to kip on the couch that night. Ron patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Harry; Ginny does sometimes get like this. Just give her some time to cool down and I'm sure whatever's bothering her will go away in the morning," he said, then walked down the stairs. Harry stared after him. If only it was that easy.

Harry barely saw Ginny that afternoon, and she requested to eat dinner in her room alone. He could see Molly's worried look on her face as she came down the stairs.

"Harry dear, is everything alright?" she asked him. Harry shrugged.

"Right now Molly, I don't really know. Ask me again in a day or so," he said, and Molly sighed. While he and Ron were washing the dishes, he could hear traces of Molly and Arthur's conversation from the sitting room.

"...They've been through so much dear, to just end it now?" Molly was saying in worried tones. Harry's ears flamed up as he scrubbed the dishes harder.

"Molly they're just going through something..I think Ginny isn't telling us something, but all will work out...I hope," Arthur said unconvincingly. Harry put the clean dishes on the counter with a clatter.

"I'm going to bed," he told Ron, who nodded wordlessly, and he left to go upstairs.

Harry slept badly that night, tossing and turning, thinking about Ginny, his unborn child, and what the morning would bring him. After what seemed like an eternity, the first rays of sun peaked through Ron's window. Suddenly, the door creaked open and a figure came through and crawled into Harry's bed. He opened his eyes wider to see Ginny.

"Hey," she said softly. Harry looked at her, unsure what to say. Ginny took a deep breath.

"I got my period this morning, so I'm not pregnant," she told him.

"Oh," was all Harry could say. He wasn't sure if he should say anything else, and Ginny pressed on.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I acted horribly to you because I got so scared, and I shouldn't have taken everything out on you. I'll understand if you want to postpone the wedding" she said, sniffling slightly. Harry sighed and put his arm around her.

"I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you Ginny Weasley, mood swings and all," he said, and she giggled.

"So, we're okay?" she asked, and Harry kissed her.

"Yes, we're okay, and not pregnant, so we're very okay," he told her.

"OI!" Ron cried indignantly, having been awoken by the reunion. Ginny jumped from the spare bed and glared at Ron.

"I was just apologizing for the way I acted to my fiancee if that is alright with you Ronald," she snarled, and Ron recoiled.

"Of course it's okay..just don't do it in my room okay?" he stammered, making Harry laugh.

"I'll see you later Ron," he said, getting up and putting on his glasses. Wordlessly he took Ginny's hand and they walked down the stairs to take a long walk around the house. Now that Ginny knew she wasn't pregnant, everything seemed to be falling back into place again, and Harry couldn't be more relieved.

--------

End of Chapter 8. Reviews are loved and responded to so thanks in advance!!!

xoxo,

SapphireEyes19


End file.
